flashgordonfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Sorrow
Overview The Great Sorrow was an environmental disaster that happened long ago to the planet Mongo when zerilium was released into the atmosphere. It destroyed its cities, killed millions of people and ruined the planet's environment, killing the plants and the animals, and turning the water into Grey water. Every year it is remembered on Honor Day. ("Episode 113: Sorrow") The Ceremonial Great Sorrow Speech It began in a time of prosperity and amusement. Mongo was blue and green, the ground fertile, water plentiful. Mongo was generous to the people. But people were ungrateful, they wanted more than the land could provide. And when it could give no more, it turned their eyes to the sky. For the moon was vast and it have ample gifts to give. The moon had abundant gifts. And soon it came to pass that two brother moons were placed in the sky, and they were called Arkaylia and Surd. And they were built to shelter the travelers who came to plunder the moon with gifts. And when they returned to Mongo with the moon's bounty, they rejoiced, for it was a glowing red ore. And they thought that it was good. But soon there were portents of a coming disaster, hot winds, crimson dust. For the red ore was not of this soil. But all eyes turned away from the omens, because the moon's bounty had brought new prosperity, new amusement. They turned their eyes from the omens. And in a great explosion of thunder, of all the furying night in the sky, the ground quaked and the children cried, for they were afraid. Dark clouds of death engulfed the cities, burning rain seared their skin, and the children cried "What have you done?" Crops turned to ash, beasts fell where they stood, the water turned gray, and the children cried "Why has this come to pass?" "Because we chose prosperity and amusement, but we took more than the land could give, and we were ungrateful." Extinction was upon the land, so a congregation was chosen to go to the sky, an exodus to the moon Arkaylia, for three generations, one one-hundredths of the people. All who remained on Mongo soon perished. One day they saw the fire clouds vanish, the time had come for the grand return. And they returned. The planet had changed, the new world was hostile, but they were grateful for what they had been given, and in return Mongo gave them a well of bubbling source water, and once again there was hope. Declaration was made to honor the lost ancestors, promise of peace and harmony. "We will not reap more than we sew, we will not take more than the land can offer. Our want for comfort and amusement will not lead us astray. When we see an omen, we will not turn away. And we will be grateful, for what we are given." "We light the fire of remembrance, as a promise to live in accordance with this covenant." "I promise." External links *"Flash Gordon vs. The Environment", Zap2it blog review. *Transcription of The Great Sorrow speech *Transcription of The Great Sorrow speech *Video of The Great Sorrow speech Category:Sci Fi Channel Props